


Innocent Needles

by MPoutine



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Ear Piercings, M/M, Making Out, Piercings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPoutine/pseuds/MPoutine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends help friends out, it’s the code of almost every relationship. Maybe not always in the ways you really think of though.</p><p>Also posted on;</p><p>Tumblr: http://manamihamasaki.tumblr.com/post/131515817720/innocent-needles-cooter-x-sea-bass</p><p>Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/story/6979581/Innocent-Needles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically for lesbigem(lesbigem.tumblr.com) and a little bit mrvhs(mrvhs.tumblr.com), and also inspired by their cute comic [http://manamihamasaki.tumblr.com/post/131057003615/lesbigem-amazing-work-sea-bass-eyes-widen].

A harsh whimper shot through the air, white hot pain bursting from freshly punctured pasty skin, that really looked like it should have freckles somewhere on it, but didn’t. A hand shot out to clench the rim of a shitty dining table, knuckles tensing and whitening to the color of bleached bone. Tears welled up, begging for release from their eyelid-bound prison.  
“Geez, I know I stuck it in hard but don’t be a bitch about it.” A humorously nonchalant voice spoke, with little to no actual malice bloating it. 

The scent of both burnt and chopped wood was the air’s main course of the day, the scent lazily lounging around with its homey atmosphere. Light filtered in through the large kitchen window right above the cruddy metal sink, filled with dishes that usually disappeared by the early morning. The tiled floor was a boring pattern of diagonal pink and green, that somehow shined despite its dirty history.

“I’m not complainin’ about that!” The male between his fingers squirmed in protest, trying to hold back the immense pain he was feeling spread throughout the area.

The voice from before scoffed, and again, no malicious chunks in its soupy … Texture. “Then what are ya whimpering like a starved puppy for?” 

“You stuck it in fire before puttin’ it in! This shit burns!” What he said was quite true, just a few barely remembered moments ago the needle currently piercing him had been put under the flame of a cheap lighter(strangely instead of the stove). Used of course for mostly their paper sticks of cancer. It was heated until it was bright cherry popping red, and certainty prepared to make anything recoil in pain.

“Duh, do you want someone to cut your ear- … . . Earl- … . . Earla- … .” Sea Bass nearly sighed into the others shoulder. “Dangly ear thing majig off?”

Kind of strange he chose that wording though, considering he was piercing Cooter’s scaphoid fossa, not his earlobe. But it is to be expected.

Mumbling something under his breath, Cooter rubbed the pads of his fingers against his palms. Almost immediately then, he sank those roughly clipped nails into those dirty palms of his, teeth clenching hard enough to shatter cartoonishly, and the needle finally going all the way through.

“Didn’t think so.” Sea Bass mumbled softly to himself. The piercing was definitely all the way through the squishy skin, blood still softly trickling out.

Feeling the need to look closer, he inspected his rough craftsmanship.

In some dark, deep, more intelligent cavern of his brain, Sea Bass wished his sister hadn’t just dumped what they needed on them, then just taken off out the back door. With little, to no actual helpful advice given.(besides of course how to sterilize and secure it.) Apparently to go to some Mary Jue Anna’s house to. Irresponsible bitch.

“Wow, you sure bled a lot.” He murmured out in amusement, mesmerized by the still shining crimson curving into the crevices of the ear.“Like, a lot.”

Cooter grumbled with loosely clenched teeth.“Tch, is that really important?”

“God, don’t get your laced panties in a twist, I didn’t mean anything by it.” He flicked the others ear, unfortunately arising the pain back into it that was just turning into a dull throb.

“Well I didn’t take so kindly to it.” Cooter took the unceremonious opportunity to grab the others collar, pulling him in closely, the tips of their noses nearly touching. Their eyes clashed in an electric battle, despite the overwhelming, all too calming atmosphere surrounding them.

Sea Bass only looked on with no surprise basking in the deep ocean of his eyes, casting no emotional response to the almost angry aura Cooter held. That, honestly, really only felt like a person who wanted to seem intimidating, but just wanted to grab a smoke and be on the receiving end of a blow job.

“No one else is home y'know.” He nearly whispered it like the cliche protagonist of a cheesy erotic romance novel.

“Really now?” Sarcasm dripped from the seams of Cooter’s words, like thick abused jello. Rather than sounding malevolent though, it appeared to be, more, expectant of something.

He drank in the sight of the other’s mismatched eyes, remembering the first time he had seen the scar on the boy briefly, but crystal clearly. The boring sky blue and remote navy sea sat beside each other in lovely disparity, emotions bubbling underneath them, trapped and to never be let out, unless beaten to a pulp out. Only held back by the chains of self restriction.

Almost surprised with his intimacy, he brought a hand to the others cheek, feeling the warmth that was smoothly and equally spread out on its surface. Their noses were no longer the only things on their faces that were close to coming into a lovely contact with each other.

He pulled back though, removing his precious attention from the others gems to his bloodied ear. He softly caressed it, thumbing the helix, stroking down to the lobe. He avoided touching the dried blood, adding a mental note to possibly wipe it off later.

Heh, just about like a studious nerd does.

Suddenly though, his back was introduced to the surface of a table, that was previously barely paid its all too due attention. Strong but almost bony arms covered by maroon pullover sleeves pinned him embarrassingly effectively. But he couldn’t really give a shit about his personal pride in this moment.

His chest rose and fell gently, not at all taken off guard in the least bit by his sudden entrapment underneath the other boy. For him it was really just another Tuesday. Literally. Although his tailbone did dig into the table’s edge painfully.

But he didn’t move an inch.

He simply laid back, and allowed himself to be looked up and down by Cooter, slowly. Though, he did cut to the chase quickly.

He trailed his hands to loop up to his back, his hands like snakes trailing up to the edges of the others pullover. Cooter shivered in response to this welcomed invasion, although not in an obvious way caught by Sea Bass, but the way his lips pursed gave him plenty of satisfaction. The fingers were cold, but not slimy like a creepy grandmothers. But like fleshy dry sticks of ice that warmed as they came into contact with his heated skin. Brushing lightly over him in a curious way although they were already quite familiar with its landscape.

His fingers glided over Cooter’s bony spine, all the way to lay flat on his shoulder blades. Then scratch down slowly.

He watched the other male closely as he bit his lip, still keeping in an electrical eye contact with him. His eyes bubbled with a mixture of wonderfully put together pain and pleasure, the most wonderful of things to gain from him.

Cooter’s back tensed as it was fully explored and groped of its details, every single tingle fueling his needs down underneath the shielding of his threads.*

He dipped down to him slowly, carrying himself right between his pants covered legs. His eyes raked over his face in a fleeting moment, Sea Bass once again just letting him do his thing.

He trailed up to his face with an almost serene patience, his breath tickling his skin like a million tiny towels all heated up and blown everywhere. And for once didn’t smell completely like his mother. Their eyes still in contact, he leant down even closer, the breath from their mouths mixing perfectly.

But, before anything remotely interesting could happen, he was momentarily blinded by a gust of wind to the eye. Dick.

Rapidly blinking, he regained focus quickly, met joyfully by a beautiful, sniggering, shit eating grin when his vision wasn’t blurred to crap. He almost pouted like a spoiled child denied their Christmas present, no longer blocking off Sea Bass’ unwanted escape route. He stopped for a moment to simply glare at the other, presenting a luxurious treatment of silence.

Sea Bass rolled his eyes, a playful smirk now on his face. Cooter narrowed his at the other, his jaw clearly clenched in an obvious emotion.

“Tsk.” Sea Bass rolled his eyes once more at the carrot top.“Jus’ c'mhere you son of a bitch.” Anything after Cooter might’ve said was silenced with a kiss, his face dragged in to meet the others intimately, with no resistance at all on his side.

He kissed back immediately, no use in keeping the other waiting after all. Their lips moved against each other in an almost perfect unison, albeit a bit sloppy at some points, but what could you really expect from hormone driven teenagers?

They let each other guide their dynamic, the dom in the situation obvious, but still not given absolute power over the other.

It took a beautiful turn as their hands started to move, feel, and just grope at each other’s bodies. Cooter grabbed his knees, sliding their hips together to grind into one another sensually, drawing soft moans from both of them.

Sea Bass dragged his nails all over his back, over the ridges of his spine, and down to his delicious waistline. His tugged at his pants until he finally got to the front, sliding the belt buckle out of its security, finally getting the damned restricting thing off. He tossed the leather across the room without a care for where it ended up. Only focused on removing the others clothing.

Cooter gladly removed his pullover, their lips only separating to make it an easier action, revealing a delectable chest to Sea Bass’ eyes. It was only paid its attention for a moment as his lips were captured again, but not for as long.

Cooter nibbled on his lip before tugging on it with his teeth, releasing it to drag his plush lips to his bared neck. Where he promptly licked and nipped, working along its smooth darkly tanned canvas.

He felt up his sides, feeling up his chest and wherever else his fingers ended up, which just so happened to be the first button of his pants. He slowly unlatched himself from his neck, letting himself drop to his knees in a gracefully seductive display. He worked open the button with more efficiency than was needed, taking the zipper in between his teeth, looking directly into the others eyes, and dragging it south, drawing out the crooked sound of the zipper with a more than satisfied smirk.

The waistline of his boxers on display, he used his teeth once more to tear the annoying piece dow-

“SUP BITCHES I’M HOME!~” The sound of a door being practically kicked down, along with an overtly boisterous voice, ricocheted throughout the house and off the walls, startling both boys out of their heated actions.

Racing against the clock, they shoved back on their clothes frantically, the sound of pounding footsteps one the only thing making their hearts still race.

Cooter retrieved his tossed aside belt and slid it into the loops sloppily, hands shaking like a rattlesnake’s tail. His pullover was torn back onto his body, shuffling back into the sleeves.

Sea Bass tried to make himself look presentable, re-tying his braid and smoothing out his hair. Forgetting a more vital detail in the process.

As soon as the bearer of the voice made it to the kitchen, he was already toying with the piercing equipment, looking for some object that apparently just happened to need finding. While Cooter got back into the seat that had fallen over with a rapid heartbeat.

“Man, you will not believe how quickly that party went to shit!” The bearer bounced in with a bubbly giggling voice, accented with an amalgam of Spanish and Southern, and a face riddled with piercings just about wherever they could be, pierced.

“Jessie ended up making out with Taylor, the guy Taylor, in the middle of Jake’s cry-fest over his girlfriend dumping him, who had left him for Taylor. It ended up being that Jake’s ex was drunk off her ass and tried to as grossly as possible hit on Taylor, who was still making out with Jessie. She cried and cried and cried, until they finally noticed her. Then she broke a fucking beer bottle over his head. Jake realized what just happened, went over to Taylor, fucking kissed him… . . And then he punched him right in the face! Shit hit the fan I tell you! Shit hit the fa- aaaaand why are you two sitting so awkwardly?” 

Sea Bass was jolted out of his blind search when his sister finally more directly addressed them both, Cooter as well realizing their sudden attention.

“No reason at all.” He was able to force that sentence out of his throat, internally screaming ‘Fucky fucky fucky ducky’ in his head over and over again.

She looked at the both of them with narrowed eyes, an elegant hand on her hip.

“Well okayyy.” Her voice held no acceptance of the answer. But still, she pivoted on the tips of of her platform boots, walking out the entrance. “I’m gonna to go see if moms gonna buy more tampons.”

“You’re gross Algae.” He retched at the girl, who simply shrugged it off without a care.

“And your fly is hanging open.” She called back that sentence before rushing up the stairs, her boots still on, and, oddly muddy.

Sea Bass’ cheeks burned as he zipped it up quickly, ignoring Cooter’s tiny snort. He checked out the kitchen’s doorway for a brief period, before walking over to the boy still in his chair. He leant down to his face, catching a fistful of his collar just as the other did before. He captured his lips in a hard, heated kiss, separating with a less than satisfied mouth. He raised his lips to the other pierced ear, whispering his (certainly not) last request.

“We’ll finish this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s how Aberdale was made.
> 
> Now wasn’t that a good story? Now go to sleep ass cracks. I love you~


End file.
